


The Royal Remix

by PhoenixFox56



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFox56/pseuds/PhoenixFox56
Summary: Riley's life has made her strong but love was not something she was cut out for. So what happens when she finds it? Will she be able to decipher who her true love is? What will her vengeful ex do when he gets wind of her success?-----------This story will follow the original Choices story The Royal Romance books 1, 2, and 3. It will have added story, scenes, dialogue, and characters. All customizable names will be the default names. It will be told mainly through Riley's POV but will switch to other characters occasionally. I will add tags as I progress if necessary.Haley, Phil, John, Benny, and Travis are OC's created by me.All other characters, most scenes, and dialogue are owned by Pixelberry
Relationships: Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Hana Lee/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Another day ...

Riley

My day began with the incessant beeping of my alarm clock that sat perched next to my face. I hated that noise but it was the only thing that could get my ass up. Groggily I flung my hand to smack the top of the device without opening my eyes. I lay there on my stomach diagonally across my bed with the hand that had turned off the annoyance grazing the floor of the room.

"Do I have to get up?" I asked myself as I do almost every morning. The thumping in my head and the unwillingness to open my eyes for the first time told me not to get up. But then again knowing what time I set my alarm for, and knowing I had to nurse my hangover before getting to work, told me yes, I very much had to get up. I try opening my eyes but only get as far as a small peek from one of them before quickly letting it fall shut again.  
"Great, it's one of these hangovers." The events of my late-night rushed through my head like a toxic dream. I groan and push myself up, slowly until I sit on the edge of the mattress. Eyes still firmly held shut, I bring my palms to them and rub them in an attempt to get them open. Thankfully it works. I get up and stumble my way into the kitchen. I make myself some tea, grab the loaf of bread and sit down. As I munch on a piece of bread my phone dings. I take a look and see a message from Daniel.

Daniel: "Riles!? I hope you are still alive! 😟 "

I grabbed the phone to type a response.

Riley: "Thanks for your concern. But it will take more than that to take me down. I'll see you in a couple hours and you can fill me in on a few details I may be missing."

He replies back instantly.

Daniel: "You got it 😀"

I scroll through my social medias as I eat another slice of bread and finish my tea. Leaving my phone on the table I take a couple ibuprofen for my head and jump in the shower. I let it sear my skin in the hopes of removing any "filth" I may have encountered from the night before. After brushing my teeth, getting dressed, and fixing my hair and makeup I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Riley? You need to get your shit together." I glare at myself thinking of all the things I could at least attempt to do to change things. I sigh as I get up to go gather my things and head to work.  
I walk to work wishing I was going anywhere but. I stride through the door and head into the back. Daniel comes rushing in behind me.

"I'm actually impressed you didn't decide to call out."

"Hey to you too." I reply dryly.

"Riley seriously, I'm worried about you. John, Benny,  
Phil and Haley are all worried about you. You have been spiraling out of control ever since ..."

"What? Ever since what, Daniel? Ever since my boyfriend of 2 years cheated on me? Or maybe it was that he thought I was overreacting over the whole thing and proceeded to dump ME for being "crazy"?" The irritation in my voice was evident as Daniel looked to the floor. I shoved my things aggressively in a cubby and turned towards him.

"Daniel, my whole life has been spiraling out of control. The only difference now is people are starting to take notice." He knows me well enough by now to not push things. I see in his eyes the sadness he feels towards me. I hate seeing it. He was always there for me. Always IS there for me. Yet here I am disappointing him at every turn. I felt like such a shit friend. To all of them. They all try so hard to help me. To make me feel better. But like always I take what they give me and burn it. I burn it then cry, asking them to help me fix it.  
Haley strolls in at that moment and stops awkwardly looking between us.

"Is everything okay?" She asks as her brow furrows. I nod my head. Daniel looks at me tentatively.

"Everything's fine." I tell her. She looks at me suspiciously, but like Daniel, doesn't push the subject.

"Whatever you say Ri." She says sardonically. She moves to put her own things into a cubby.

"So how did the rest of your nights go?" I asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Weelllll..." She practically sing-songed.

"After you disappeared, John and Benny began their night of one-upping each other. While Phil charmed the pants off the bartender, literally. And I got some more juicy deets out of Dan here about his frankly adorable little crush." Daniel's face reddened as he fixated on anything but Haley.

"You mean the coffee shop guy?" I smirked knowingly.

"Yeeeeessssssss. It is the cutest thing to witness." Alyssa practically squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy the embarrassment that is my attempts at flirting with a guy I see all of maybe five minutes a day."

"Danny, he totally likes you. He puts little hearts and smiley faces on your cups." I have been telling him this since he started mentioning the barista.

"She's right. Just ask him on a date already."

"I ... I don't know. I don't think I'm there yet."  
Just then Phil casually strolls through the door.

"Good afternoon ladies. Having a bit of girl talk?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny Phil." Daniel says sarcastically. Phil just turns his head and smirks at him.

"You know I'm kidding Danny. Oh, but the boss man did say something about you needing to clean some tables. Haley, I think he wanted to talk to you too."

"Damn it." "Shit." They said in unison. They both huffed, steeled themselves, and walked out the door.

"Good luck." I called out after them.

"Well, you don't look better than when I dropped you off last night." Phil said with a grin still plastered on his face.

"What do you mean dropped me off?" My face contorted in confusion.

"At your place. Do you really not remember?"

"No. I don't really remember much after John dared me to drink the round of shots he bought for everyone."

"You really don't back down from a challenge do you?" He chuckled then continued.

"Well, as I was leaving with the bartender I happened to notice you stumbling with some guy towards a cab. So I did what needed to be done and took you home." His face was soft when he looked at me as he recalled the previous evening.

"Thanks." It was all I could muster. If it weren’t for Phil who knows where I would have ended up. Guilt-ridden, I look at the floor.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get to work before you 

know who charges in."

I smile weakly at him and follow him out the door.  
"Here we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some backstory for Riley. I felt the need to explain more about who she is and why she does what she does. It works out well since she is not given a backstory originally. 
> 
> The bread thing is something I do to stop the nausea when I'm hungover. Also, Riley is a tea drinker for the sole reason of I don't like coffee. There I said it.


	2. A night to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley's typical night out. But she seems to be having a crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly, just barely NSFW.  
> Lots of drinking.

Riley

With a fake smile glued on my face, I worked my way around the restaurant. It's like being on autopilot. I'm not really paying attention, I just go through the motions until it's time to leave. It's simple. Boring, but simple. As the night winds down I ended up wandering into the kitchen. John and Benny were already cleaning up. Benny looks my way as I walk over.

"We heading out again tonight Ri?"

"Yeah, we need a judge and for someone to tell Benny that I am truly the only winner."  
I lean on the prep table with one arm and smirk at the brothers.

"Of course! But we all know that I am the real winner."  
I emphasize the “I”. Benny crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head at me.

"Oh yeah? Says who?"  
I place my hands on my hips and face Benny.

"Says you when you're drunk enough. Besides I am the queen of dumb shit." I say quite confidently. John chuckles as he peers over his shoulder while continuing his clean up routine.  
"She's not wrong. We may do dumb shit but Riley takes the cake."

I smile triumphantly.  
"Then it's settled. I'll round up the others and we will meet out front in an hour?" Without waiting for an answer I turn on my heels and stride out the door.

After everything is cleaned and we have all changed into something not work-related. We regroup and head over to our favorite location, Kismet. We are all regulars so there is never a wait. We breeze by all the pretty faces that line the building outside. I always try to take notice of the prettiest for when they do get let in. If there is one thing in the world I like, it's a pretty face. That and alcohol. But that makes it two things...  
We pile into our booth while Phil makes his move towards the bar. He returns with our typical drinks. Appletini for Haley, Irish Coffee for Daniel, Whiskey Sour and a Russian Mule for John and Benny respectively, Gin and Tonic for himself, and lastly but certainly not least sex on the beach for little me. He is also carrying a tray of shots.

"Uh oh." I think as I eye the tiny glasses filled with regret. Phil looks at me as he passes a Jägerbomb to each of us.

"Now Riley, there is one for each of us. So please don't drink them all." He says jokingly. The others all chuckle and smirk at me.

"Yeah, me dying of alcohol poisoning is sooo funny." I joke as I make quick work of the Jägerbomb placed in front of me. The others follow suit.  
"Alright, you bitches." I raise my glass and everyone else does the same.  
"To enjoying our time." They repeat my words, we clink and drink. Several drinks later and I have taken notice that a pretty face from outside is now inside. Phil catches where my eyes have landed.

“Uh oh! She’s got a target in sight!”

Haley’s attention is grabbed and she leans into me to follow my line of sight.  
“Which one is he?” She asks in my ear.

“Blonde hair, brown eyes, skinny, about five feet seven inches is my guess.” She looks at me funny.

“That’s oddly specific. How can you even see the color of his eyes in here?”

“Not in here. I noted him when we were walking inside. We walked right by and I did a quick glance back towards him.” I shrug as if it is not a big deal.

“Yeah, but you could have just described what he was wearing. You didn’t have to make it weird.” Phil interjected.

“Fuck you! It’s not weird. It’s just something I do.”

“It’s her strange little ritual that she does to everyone before she makes a move.” Haley tries to defend my “ritual” as she calls it.

“Okay. Well, this conversation has been super fun. But if you don’t mind me I will be going to get some new company and go do a different type of activity.” I smile brightly at my friends, finish my drink and leave the booth.

I sashay over to a man I won't recognize if I see him again. Even after the number of drinks I have swallowed it would outwardly appear as if I were completely sober. When I reach him I don't ask for his name. I don’t say a word. I lock eyes with him and rest my hand on his shoulder. Then slowly lower it down his arm until our hands are connected. I pull him out to the dancefloor and push myself real close. As we move together to the music, I let my body tell him what I want. While my eyes convince him to follow my lead. After a couple of songs go by our bodies glisten in the colored lights that surround us. I wrap my hand around the back of his neck to pull his head down. I raise myself up slightly to just barely brush my lips against his ear as I whisper my command.  
"Take me home." It's not a question, I make that clear. He bites his lip as he stares back into my eyes. I can see him contemplate for a few seconds but gives in, just as they always do. He grabs my hand and we head out into the cool night air. He hails a cab and we slide ourselves into the back. He tells the driver where to go and we begin to move. I sit with space between us. My legs are crossed but my dress reveals just enough of my upper leg. His hand seems to be itching to touch it. I pretend to not notice his hunger for me as I stare out the window. Knowing full well the way I hold my arm under my breasts in a way that displays them, is slowly driving him crazy. I side-eye him and smirk as the cab stops. He tries to practically drag me up to his apartment, but I keep my pace slow and steady. Making his anticipation build. He fumbles slightly at the front door. I pretend not to notice. Once inside I drop my bag on his table as I stroll by him like I've been there before. I walk down the hall towards what I presume to be a bedroom. I grab the sides of my dress as I lift it over my head and drop it in the middle of the hall. I stop in the door frame and turn my head towards my new pretty friend.  
"Coming?" I ask as his eyes rove over my body.

The night goes on as we tangle our bodies together a few times over. I was determined to play with this pretty face until the early morning. Once I felt satiated I gathered my belongings strewn throughout his place and went home.  
As I lay in bed I can't help but think of my "relationships". That is to say, I have had only one. I was never well-liked in school, mostly coming from the other girls. I was picked on and teased. I never really had friends until I met Daniel in my seventh year. Even with Daniel I never thought any type of relationship was possible for me. When I got to high school it only got worse. The rumors the girls spread about me were never rumors at all but actually true. I was in fact the high school whore, as they put it. I guess my isolation got the best of me throughout my childhood. With the hormones coursing through me and my refusal to actually form any sort of regular relationship at that point, I sought something easy, something short term. It became engraved in who I was. Who I am. I never thought anyone could accept me for me. The more I continued the worse that thought became. Until I met Travis. That day changed everything. There was a day Haley brought me to this party she didn't want to get stuck alone at. This guy was in my face completely smashed trying to get me to leave with him when Travis walked over and saved me. He even got the guy hitting on me a ride home, before coming to talk to me. It was nice and we actually had a pleasant conversation for a few hours. For once I didn't end up in his bed that night. We exchanged numbers and went our separate ways. About three days after we met he asked me out on a date. We stayed together for 2 years and 4 months. I believed he was the one, that there was no way we were not meant to be. There couldn't be anyone else in the entire world for me, not with how my life was. Then about three weeks ago I caught him cheating on me. I actually walked in on it. I never felt so shattered in my life. My misery leads back to my isolation. Which triggered my drinking and then lead me back to my one-night stands. To actually believe someone could care that deeply for me. That I could really have a soul mate. It was pathetic.  
I am pathetic.  
I close my eyes and as I drift into a restless sleep my mind murmurs one last thing to me.  
"I'm so fucked up."


	3. When will I learn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley has a chat with the person responsible for her current misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is NSFW

Riley

The next three days I set on repeat. Go to work, go out with friends. I went home with another guy on one of those days. Mostly I drank, a lot. But I always ended up in my bed contemplating my life choices.  
I woke up on my day off to a ding coming from my phone. I ignore the noise thinking it would be Daniel or one of the other guys. It dings consecutively three more times. I groan hoping it is an emergency and grasp my phone. I drag it to my face and let the light shine into my dry and tired eyes. I shoot up in bed and gasp as I see the name illuminated on my screen.

Travis: "Hey Riles."  
"Can we talk?"  
"I want to apologize."  
"Call me if you can."

I bite my thumb and stare at the messages. My heart starts hammering in my chest. My head begins to spin.

"Should I answer? No that's a bad idea. But it would be nice to hear what he has to say. What if it is not what I want to hear? Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt. He could feel bad. Then why did he take so long to message me again? He could have felt ashamed, sad even. What if he has felt as miserable as me this entire time and just didn't know what to do to make it right?"

My mind swirled with what-ifs. I couldn't think straight. My emotions were all over the place. I had no clue if I was angry or sad. I think I was more shocked and curious. I could be making a huge mistake right now.

Riley: "Hey, I am free now actually."  
I sat there staring at the phone not really moving. It didn't take long when a reply came.

Travis: "Can we meet somewhere?"  
I don't hesitate to answer.

Riley: "We can meet at the cafe at the end of my street if that works for you?"  
He didn't reply back as quickly this time. Like a crazy person, I counted the minutes till his reply showed up. Twenty-one minutes. I sat there doing nothing for twenty-one minutes.

"What is wrong with me?"

Travis: "Sure. I'll meet you there in 45 mins?"  
Riley: "Ok."  
I quickly showered and primped myself. I raced out of my apartment building and down the street. When I arrived at the cafe and scanned the room. Not seeing him I walked to the counter, ordered a muffin and tea then found a seat. I placed my phone on the table and thought about messaging Haley, or maybe Phil. I clasped my hands together and stuck them between my knees. I didn't want to bother anyone with my issues. They have already taken a huge toll on all of them. Why they stick around me I will never know. I have just become a burden. Maybe I'm the joke of the group. They get together after I have passed out from drinking to mock and laugh at me. Or maybe they feel bad. They pity me and stay just to make sure I don't end up in a gutter or buried in someone's backyard.

"Is this really where my life is at?"

I was so deep in thought, eyes focused on my phone atop the table I didn't notice someone approach me. He clears his throat when he sees I am not paying attention. My head shoots up at the sudden noise.

"Travis! ... Ah, hey." I wasn't really sure what to say to him.

"Hey, Riley." He says slowly, taking the seat across from me. He sounds just as nervous as I am to be there.

"So ... what's up?"

"Can I start with apologizing?"

"Sounds fair."

"I AM deeply sorry for the whole thing. It was stupid and never what I wanted to have happened. You meant so much to me."

"Really? I would have never guessed." I crossed my arms across my chest and sat back in my chair. I looked at him intently urging him to continue with my eyes. 

"Really. It never should have happened. I drank too much and was confused... "

"Confused?!" I interrupt him.

"What was confusing then? Did you mistake her for me? Are you gonna tell me it was an accident next? I thought we were happy together. I thought you cared for me. But apparently, I was just useful to you. Someone to show off on your arm until it was time to change up." My eyes began to well up with tears. I began to lightly shake.

"Please, it wasn't like that at all. I made a mistake. I want to try and make it up to you."

I wasn't sure if I was angry at him or myself. I've never really been in this type of situation. My first instinct was to get up and walk away. But the longer I looked at him the more entranced I became. He had this ability to make me weak. I became putty in his hands. I pick at my food for a few minutes as I mull over his words.

"What did you have in mind?"

He smiles lightly and stands, extending his hand towards me. I look at his hand then back up to his face before I gently slide my hand into his. It felt good and I hated myself for it.  
We spent the day out together. We strolled through central park hand in hand just talking about the past couple of weeks. As the day progressed, we fell into our comfortable routine. I leaned into him as we made our way through time square. Window shopping and chatting as if nothing ever happened between us. It was like I was in a trance. We stopped for dinner at one of our shared favorite restaurants. I didn't really notice how much alcohol I was drinking since he was the one ordering them for me. My head began to fog as I laughed with him. I felt light touches on my knee, my hand, my cheek. He would brush the hair out of my face ever so gently. I was getting dizzy.

He brought me back to his place. I dropped onto his couch as he made his way to the kitchen. He brought back two glasses of wine. I scooped mine up but before I could make quick work of it he grabbed my wrist.  
"To reconnecting." He toasted. I didn't respond, only clinking my glass to his and downing my drink. He set his own drink down. I intently look at him. I could no longer tell how I felt about everything or even how I felt at that moment. I just knew that face was familiar. I had thought of it as safe and comforting. Now there was nothing. It didn't matter at that moment. The alcohol was taking over. He cupped the side of my face and brushed his thumb across my cheek. I leaned into his touch. He used that to his advantage and pulled me towards him. His lips come crashing against mine. There was no time wasted. I part my lips and his tongue found mine instantly. After a beat, we separate. He stands and pulls me up to join him. My arms coil around his shoulders as our lips crash together again. His hands find their way to the back of my thighs and he lifts me up. I instinctively wrap around him. Never breaking our kiss. He walks us to his bed where he lays me down covering me with his body. His hands snake their way under my shirt. We break our kiss long enough to rid me of the garment. He massages my breast over my bra with one hand. While the other brushes over my hip and down my leg, keeping it firmly wrapped around him. He moves his hand down under my bra strap across my shoulder. It makes its way down my chest pushing the bra off. He circles my nipple lightly with his fingertip. I moan quietly into his mouth arching my back. He reaches behind me and unhooks my bra. Pulling it swiftly off. My legs drop to either side of him as he dives down to roll his tongue over my hardened nipple. My hands tangle in his hair and he moves to my other breast and sucks gently. I gasp at the sensation. I feel his hand drift down my abdomen to the button of my jeans. When he sits up, I make quick work of his shirt. His fingers go to my waistband and he easily pulls the jeans off me. Before coming back to me he works his own pants off. He presses his body to mine when he comes back to kiss me. Our tongues swirl together as I press my body harder against his. Relishing the way his cock pushes against me. I slide my hand under his waistband and down his length. I push the front of his boxers down to stroke him. Once ... twice ... three times. When my hand reaches the head, I rub my thumb over it, spreading the pre-cum that I elicited. He groans. I bring that thumb to my mouth and suck it clean. Keeping my eyes locked to his as I did. I watch his eyes go wild. He reaches over to his side drawer and pulls a condom out. I take it and rip it open, while he rids us both of the last remaining pieces of clothes. I place it over him and roll it down. He positions himself between my legs. Keeping upright on his knees he places his hands on the backs of my thighs and pushes them, bending them at the knee so my legs fold over themselves. He removes a hand and guides himself into me. I bite my lip creating a throaty moan. One of my hands massaging my breast the other tangled in my own hair. He returns his hand to my thigh and begins a slow rhythm. My eyes drift closed as his thrusts become quicker. He leans over me propping himself on one arm. The other finding the small bundle of nerves that has been aching to be touched. Without his hands on my thighs, they naturally fall open more. His breathing is heavy. My moans echo through the room. I begin to grind my hips.  
"Don't stop ... feels so fucking good." I can barely form the words.  
"You like that? Are you gonna cum for me? Cum for me baby." He breathed into my ear sending tingles down my spine. I wrapped my legs back around him as all my muscles tensed. My orgasm rushing through me while my walls pulse around his cock. He quickened his pace. His movements becoming erratic. My body begins to relax as he thrusts a few more times before finding his own release. We stay as one for a few minutes as our highs come down. Finally, he rolls off to my side. I stay laying there for a few more minutes trying to gather my thoughts.

"I should get home."

"You can stay here … if you want." I notice the slight hesitation but decide to ignore it. I get up and head to the bathroom where I clean myself up and put my underwear back on. I tuck myself under the covers of his bed. He eventually settles in next to me. I curl up on my side facing away from him. After a couple of hours I fall asleep.  
I woke up to an incessant beeping only to find I'm not in my own bed this time. The beeping is also not my own phone. I turned to the noise and noticed I was alone. I didn't hesitate to reach for the phone and check the messages.

Rebecca: "Hey! Can't wait for tonight. Should be fun!"

It felt like my world stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first big smut moment I have ever written which I only made tougher by wanting it to be a bland experience.


End file.
